Felicity the ex vigilante?
by LeiaKasta
Summary: What if Artemis moved on to a new life, and a new name? And then Wally is somehow alive again? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **I own what you don't recognize, so basically most of the plot. Everything else belongs to its respective creators!**

 **A/N: Diggle became Spartan while Roy was still around, no mirakuru, no Slade (yet). Obviously, Flash, and GA never existed for the young justice team in this story. Nobody was aware of Impulse's ancestry. Martian Manhunter never existed on Young Justice's earth. Super man didn't. I'm not including extended team from invasion, that's too much to keep track of. Dinah was part of the team, and was the oldest. M'gann was the last of the Martians, like J'onn. Conner is fully Kryptonian. Spitfire, supermartian, westallen.**

Crash!

"Oliver, are you alright?" Felicity asked. She was at the base, and Oliver and Diggle were out on patrol.

"Just fine." Came Oliver's voice.

"You sound like you're in pain." Felicity noted.

"Just fine." Oliver said again.

"Diggle?" Felicity asked.

"A few shards of glass are embedded in his back. Possible stitches. I got the rest of them by the way. We'll be there soon."

"I'll get medical supplies ready." Felicity said, standing up.

"It's only a few scratches, I'm fine." Oliver protested.

"Your definition of fine is not the actual meaning man." Diggle told him.

"Just get over here." Felicity said with a sigh.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"This is not a scratch." Felicity chided. "The glass is imbedded at least an inch into your back."

"Anything else tonight?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing else came up, and we all need some sleep." Felicity responded, finishing the final stitch.

"I thought the tradition was to stay up until midnight? It's New Year's eve after all." Diggle asked. Felicity cursed under her breath. She was hoping this wouldn't come up. Felicity's name wasn't actually Felicity Smoak, it was Artemis Crock. After Wally's death, she had retired from the superhero life. There was no Artemis without Wally. Four years later, she was living in Star City and helping vigilantes. So, no change, just a different crime ridden city and she was helping from behind a set of computers instead of being in the field.

"Felicity's right. We need some rest." Roy said, from where he'd been working silently the whole time. This Roy was the original, and after Wally's death he and Artemis had grown closer. Artemis nodded her thanks to him. He knew how much she wanted to be alone right now. Midnight on New Years was the first time she and Wally had kissed. It and the day he disappeared were always the most painful. Not that other days weren't painful, she still missed him with all her heart. But, she could move past the pain now. It still popped up at times, like when she saw something that reminded her of Wally, or when she went to sleep at night in a cold, empty bed. But she was good now. She had a new life, with new friends that didn't know about Wally and how heartbroken she'd been (besides Dinah and Roy).

"It's only five more minutes." Diggle said. "Just for the fun of it."

"You can if you want to." Artemis said. "I'm going home." She picked up her coat and stood up to leave.

"Felicity!" Oliver called after her. She turned.

"What?" she asked. Not snappily or rudely, just tiredly like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, and he had just asked her to carry another.

"Are you ok?" Diggle asked.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind." Artemis said.

"You can tell us if you need to." Diggle said, gesturing to the rest of the team. Roy looked uncomfortable, as by acting like he had no clue what was wrong was basically lying to the team.

Artemis checked her watch, and saw it click to midnight. Suddenly she was back with Wally in space.

"I should have done this a long time ago." he told her as he kissed her. She didn't pull away, she let him and kissed him back.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked, and she snapped out of it.

"Ok, it's midnight, see you guys." she said quietly and walked out.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

As Artemis walked out of the underground room, she looked around and watched the snow come down. It looked to beautiful. To perfect. "How can something still look so beautiful when I'm mourning you Wally." she murmured to nobody.

"Felicity!" she heard Oliver call. Couldn't he just leave her alone? She ran around the building, towards the gate at the front. Suddenly she felt a high concentration of static electricity in the air. It was like what she felt when speedsters ran by her except… faster. Stronger. And there hadn't been a red blur yet, signaling Barry's arrival.

"What in the…" she started to whisper, when she saw it.

It only lasted a split second, but it seemed like eternity to her. A yellow blur, with red lightning, sped past her. Her eyes, practiced to seeing the details of these speedsters, saw that the bottom foot of it was red, caught a hint of a red lightning bolt on their chest, and blurred red hair on top. And, though she couldn't be sure, she could have sworn she saw piercing green eyes she never thought she'd see again. And then it was gone. Just a melted trail of snow saying they had ever been there.

"No." she said, sinking to her knees. "No no no no no no."

"Felicity?" Oliver called. He saw her huddled form and the trail. She heard footsteps from behind him.

"Felicity!" Roy called, and ran up to her. "Artemis." he whispered once he was out of Oliver's hearing range. This got her to say something. Nobody, not even her old friends, called her Artemis because as she had told them there was no Artemis without Wally, hero or person.

"Wally." she managed to say. He looked like he'd been slapped.

"What?" he asked, barely bothering to be quiet. He looked up and saw Oliver about halfway there. He lowered his voice. "Ok, I know you're mourning Felicity, but you usually don't break down like this-"

"No I saw him. Look down, you're kneeling in the proof." she responded in a similar quiet voice, barely able to speak.

Roy's face paled even more. "Can you stand?" he asked her.

Suddenly she felt like she could run forever. As if she would never run out of energy again, because "Wally's alive." she told him, the same hushed tone, but no longer in shock. "I can do anything I want to, because he is alive and with him in my life I am unstoppable and can do anything. With him alive I can be Artemis Crock, because he defined my life those last few years and I will find him and make sure he does it again."

Oliver arrived then. "What happened?" he asked, seeing the melted trail. "Felicity are you ok? Were you attacked, are you hurt?" He sounded so worried. Artemis couldn't concentrate on that though. 'He's alive.' she thought. Those words circled in her mind, taking up all of her thoughts.

"I need to talk to Laurel." she told him. "Now. Is she still at work?"

"Felicity, it's midnight. She's sleeping." he responded, obviously confused.

"Not likely." she muttered as she walked towards the gate.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked, hearing the comment. She didn't turn around. "Felicity!" he called after her.

"I'll go talk to her." Roy told him, and jogged after her. "Dinah's apartment is across the city Fel-Artemis. And you're in heels."

"I have a pair of sneakers in my bag." she said, pointing to her purse. Then, realizing she should probably put them on, she opened it and pulled them out. They were green, her favorite color. The shades matched her old costume perfectly. She shoved her heels in, and tied the shoes. "I'm not waiting for you." she said, taking off once they were out of Oliver's confused sight. Or so she thought.

"Felicity!" Oliver called. He had followed her off of the club's property. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you someday." she called back, and turned into an alleyway. Roy, who had caught up with her, was right behind her as she scaled a pole up the wall and onto the rooftops, which were easier to navigate.

"Felicity?" she heard him say, as he turned into the alleyway. She was already on the rooftops, sprinting across Starling to Dinah's house.

 **Thanks for reading? Out of curiosity, how many people actually read the bolder notes at the end? I mean, if it's a good story you're hitting the button to direct you to the next chapter and if it's not your hitting the back button and don't even consider bothering to read it, right? Is anybody reading this? Or am I writing to nobody? Well, who knows? I hope you enjoyed, and remember to review! If you want writing to improve, letting the author know they need too is the best way to make that happen!**

 **-LeiaKasta**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **If you recognize it, I don't own it. If you see something that isn't cannon or explained in a nice note like this, please let me know so I can explain it!**

"I heard you when you reached the room." Dinah informed them as they entered through her window. "Don't know why I'm still up. The kiss was you and Wally's special moment. And yet, he was so happy. We had all been waiting for you two to get together. Then he kissed you, and we could see the bond that had been forming between the two of you, without anybody's knowledge." Then she blinked and looked at Artemis. Dinah was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. "I'm sorry. It's not good of me to remind you of him, especially now." she apologized. "I just wish I could see him that happy again."

"You will if I have anything to say about it." Artemis muttered as she sat down on the side of her bed.

Dinah stared at her and blinked. "What?"

"I saw him." she said. "I saw Wally, and he was running so fast, but I saw the suit and the boots and his hair and the lightning symbol on his chest Dinah, and I have a melted trail of snow to prove it."

"Artemis, Wally's dead." Dinah said gently. "He died in Antarctica. He saved everybody, and he will always be remembered by us. But he's dead, and you can't change that."

"I'm not hallucinating BC." she said. "He looked right at me."

"Even if Wally was there, he was moving at super speed Felicity. You couldn't have seen him look at you. Which is just more proof that he's dead, as much as we want him back. You were grieving, and you saw a freshly shoveled sidewalk as a taxi zoomed by, or something like that."

"I can vouch for her." Roy said, where he'd been leaning on the wall. Dinah looked at him, seemingly uncomprehending. She hadn't even let herself consider for a second that it had actually happened, because that's an easy way to let the grieve flood in.

"What?" Dinah asked. Her eyes had widened, and was completely awake now.

"The melted trail. And even I could feel the leftover energy in the air, and I didn't spend nearly as much time around speedsters as any of you did."

Dinah turned back to Artemis. "You're sure it wasn't Barry."

"Dinah, I have never been more sure of something in my entire life." she told her.

"How though. He just zoomed by? Didn't even stop? Why would he do that?"

"I'm going to call the rest of your team." Roy said, and stepped out of the room with the phone.

"I don't know, maybe he couldn't slow down?" Artemis responded.

"We'll explain when you get here, just get to Dinah's apartment." came Roy's voice from the other room.

"Let's wait for the rest of your team to get here." Dinah advised. "Then we'll figure things out."

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"What are we here for?" Nightwing asked. The team was gathered in Dinah's cramped kitchen.

"I saw Wally." Artemis said, getting straight to the point. The reactions were mixed.

M'gann's hand went to her mouth, and she sunk to her knees. Aqualad and Superboy both had looks of doubt and disbelief on their faces. Nightwing remained stoic and silent though, not showing much emotion. Artemis was willing to guess his mind was whirling at one hundred miles an hour though. Wally had been his best friend. They had been so close. When he had died, Dick had left the team and went off on his own. And yet, he'd been so calm and collected the whole time. Just like now.

"Explain." Dick said quietly. You could barely hear him. "Wally is dead."

"I was walking out of the foundry, and he went right by me. Don't try to tell me differently. You could tell the blur was yellow with red where the boots and hair would be. It was also as tall as Wally would probably be by about now. The same red lightning too."

"I didn't see it, but I felt the leftover electricity in the air, and saw the melted path in the snow." Roy added.

"You're sure it was Wally." Dick said, in the same low tone.

"I have never been more sure about anything." Artemis said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"How would he even be alive?" Conner asked. "It's been years. Where has he been, and why hasn't he found you before?"

"Maybe her couldn't?" M'gann said. "He could have been trapped somewhere, or unable to find us for some reason."

"We don't know anything about what's going on right now." Roy said. "What if M'gann is right, and he was trapped somewhere? Does that mean it took him all of this time to get out? And what if he has to take another four years to do this again?"

"Can we just take a moment to be happy he's alive?" M'gann asked. "I mean, we all thought he was dead. Now that we know he's alive we're not even taking a moment to appreciate it."

"I'll appreciate it when he's back with us." Dick said.

"Why though. If he's alive, and wasn't trapped somewhere, why didn't he stop?" Connor asked.

"Maybe because Artemis was with other people?" Kaldur'ahm guessed.

"I think we all know that wouldn't stop Wally." Artemis said. "What if he couldn't stop?"

"That's a possibility." Dick said thoughtfully.

"And my idea." Roy muttered.

"Somebody should contact Mary and Rudy." Dinah said. She had been silent the whole time. "They should know."

"What do we even know?" Conner asked. "It's not like we can just go to them and say Hey! Your son's alive, but we have no clue where he's been, we can't contact him, and know literally nothing else about what's going on."

"We could ask Jay." Artemis said. "And Bart. If it's something to do with his powers, they might be able to help."

"Do we even know where they are right now?" Roy asked.

"They're living as father and son in Coast City." she responded.

"Let's go talk to them about this." Dick said, walking towards the door.

"Can we talk with them somewhere else?" Dinah asked. "My kitchen is already cramped, and Bart would raid my fridge and leave nothing for me."

"Let's use the bio ship." M'gann said. "It has room, and travels fast."

"Where is it?" Artemis asked.

"Floating above the roof, invisible. I came here in it." M'gann explained.

"Let's go then." Roy said, and they followed Dick out of the door.

 **I hope you liked it! If you can, please review... I can always improve!**

 **-LeiaKasta**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Recognize it: Not mine. Don't recognize it and it's not explained: Ask me and I'll explain, I'm sure I changed canon at some point and didn't realize it. Happy reading!**

"What happened?" Jay said the second he opened the door.

"We'll explain on the bio ship." Artemis said. "We're going to have a long night."

"I kind of figured that, considering that I have seven retired heros standing outside my door, in the cold, at one in the morning." he said stepping outside. "One sec." he sped in then back out. "I had to leave a note for Jonah to explain why I'm not here."

"Can we wake up Bart and go to the ship?" Artemis asked.

"Where are we going?" Jay asked.

"We're using the ship because Dinah's kitchen is too small." Roy said.

"The bio ship is not the most comfortable place to hang out. Jonah and I won't mind if we use the kitchen." Jay offered.

"If you're ok with it." Conner said.

"We have more important things to worry about." Dick said.

"Which leads back to my original question - what happened?" Jay asked.

"We'll explain when everybody's in the same place." Artemis said.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"So, why did you wake me up way too early." Bart asked, still sleepy.

"About an hour ago, I had an amazing discovery." Artemis said, not sure how to explain what happened.

"Wally's alive." Dick said. He was met with silence from the other two speedsters.

"What?" Bart asked. He looked wide awake now.

"I saw him." Artemis said quietly. "It was him."

"How?" Jay asked, also shocked.

"We have no clue." Dick said.

"Because you're here too, can I assume there is actual proof?" he asked Dinah.

"He saw moving fast enough that Artemis felt electricity in the air before he arrived, there was a clear, melted path in the snow, and both Roy and Artemis felt the lingering electricity in the air once he had passed." she told them.

"And you contacted us because…" Jay asked. "I mean, can I safely assume that you didn't just come here to tell us this?"

"We have come up with a theory that Wally was trapped somewhere, and got out. We also think that he is moving so fast that he can't slow down. Why else would he have seemingly just ran by Artemis. Yes, there were others there. But would that really stop Wally?" Dick asked.

"And because we're speedsters, you're hoping for our opinion on what could have happened." Jay said.

"I think I know." Bart said. Everybody looked at him. "In the future, we've discovered the source of a speedsters speed - we call is the speed force. When a speedster runs too fast, like, pushes past what they would be able to and aren't ready for it fast, there is a chance you could get sucked into it."

"How do you get out?" Artemis asked.

"Somebody who you have a really strong connection with has to be thinking about you, and you of them, and you can use them as a, umm, lightning rod basically, to get you out."

"And Artemis was Wally's lightning rod?" Dick asked.

"Probably. They have to basically be thinking of them in a scenario in which they're still there." Bart explained.

"I was thinking back to me and Wally's first kiss a minute or two before it happened." Artemis said.

"The only other way is for a person, usually the person who would be their lightning rod, to reach in and pull them out. But that's only happened once that I know of." Bart said, and automatically clamped his hand over his mouth. "Oops." his muffled voice said.

"What happened then?" Artemis asked.

"My great grandfather discovered the speed force and had to use that method too get himself out." he muttered while looking at his feet.

"So you got your speed from your family?" Artemis inquired. "You never told us anything about how you became a speedster. Should you explain now?"

"It wouldn't help much." he said. "It'll happen in a few months. He'd be useless."

"How do you go into the speed force?" Dick asked.

"You need someone who can travel between dimensions, they can get into the speed force. They take the person in, they call out to the person, the person finds them, they drag them back out." Bart said. "Are we done here?"

"So, your great grandfather is going to be sucked into the speed force in a few months. Which means they're already a speedster?" Artemis said, ignoring the last question. "I mean, if you get in by pushing your limits, they have to of been a speedster long enough to be able to get to that point."

"Yeah." Bart said in a small voice.

"Created in a particle accelerator explosion?"

"Maybe."

"Like the Flash?"

"Yes they were created like the current Flash."

"Are they the current Flash?" Dick asked.

"Bart what's your full name?" Artemis asked.

"Why does it matter?" Bart said.

"Isn't this off topic?" Dinah asked.

"If Wally's not back in a few months, I want to be able to know who to go too." Artemis said. "And that is also why it matters Bart."

"Bart Allen." he muttered.

Artemis frowned. "Who does Barry know with abilities like that?"

"I am going to stop revealing the future now." Bart said. "You can find out on your own."

"You bet I will." she muttered. "Once a speedster escapes, of there any after affects?"

"Anybody sucked into the speed force comes out with super speed, even if they weren't a speedster in the first place. The longer you're inside, the more of a boost you get."

"If our theory is right, Wally's been stuck in there for over four years." Artemis said.

"Maybe he has so much speed now, he can't stop." Dick suggested. "He needs to gain control over it."

"That would make sense." Bart said. "Think of the speed force as a battery of infinite energy. When a person is first connected, they are charged up. If they get fully immersed in it, they start absorbing it, like a sponge. The longer they are in it, the more they absorb. When you first get speed powers, you don't have control at first. It takes time and training to get faster, and you adjust to faster paces as you go. Wally wouldn't have had time to adjust, so it's like when you first get super speed, but a hundred times worse."

"He needs to be slowed down." Dick said.

"You can't really do that without taking their speed." Bart said. "He just needs to adjust, and figure out how to turn it off."

"So we can do nothing but wait." Artemis stated.

"Basically."

"Can they learn how to slow down while inside the speedforce?"

"Possibly."

"Well, I'm going to head back to Starling then. I'll need a good night sleep to explain to Oliver the snow trail and my sudden disappearance into a dead end alleyway."

"Good luck." Roy muttered.

"You have to explain too." she reminded him.

"And we can't tell him the truth because…"

"Because my parents are criminals, you're a clone, and we've been hiding our past lives for three to four years now."

"Someday I'm going to have to meet Oliver." Dick said. "Someone who makes the tough vigilante Artemis, who also is the fierce and merciless Tigress, get this worried must be pretty impressive."

Artemis elbowed him in the side.

 **So, this is the end of chapter three. I've been trying to post in chapters of just above one thousand words, is that working?**

 **-LeiaKasta**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **If you've read any of the other chapters (if you haven't this will be very confusing), then you know the drill. Recognize it? Don't own it. Don't recognize it and I don't explain? Ask me and I will.**

"Do I get an explanation?" Oliver demanded the second the sleep deprived archers entered the foundry the next morning.

"A prankster friends of mine who happened to be a meta visited, me and Roy gave chase." Artemis said as she sat down.

"I don't believe that for a second Felicity."

"It's the truth." Artemis said. Technically, she wasn't lying. Wally did have a talent for pranks. And when Roy and Artemis had started running, they had started chasing a solution to help Wally.

"Oh, we got a call from STAR labs." Diggle said.

"How's Barry?" Artemis asked.

"Powerless. They're going to make another accelerator explosion with the stuff that made him the type of meta he is to get them back."

"Really?" Artemis asked. "Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"From what I understand, he could disintegrate." Diggle said.

"What?" Artemis said. That's how Bart had described Wally's 'death'.

"They're insane." Oliver muttered. "I'm going to go talk some sense into them."

"I can go!" Artemis offered. She was willing to bet this was what Bart had been talking about, just a bit earlier. "No offense, but I think I'm better in the area of kindly persuading without threats." How ironic. she thought. When she was Tigress, or even still the green clad Artemis, nobody would have thought that of her.

"The labs may not be safe if they're making another explosion." Oliver protested.

"Exactly. This city needs you and Diggle. If anything happened to you to to put you out of commission, this city would be without its vigilante. I can do my job with a broken leg, you can't. And that's if the explosion goes wrong. They have it contained this time."

"They did last time too."

"Eobard Thawne wanted it to blow."

"Just let her go Oliver." Diggle said. "She's right."

"Thank you." she told him.

"Hey, I didn't say I approve, I said it was the right choice."

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"Seriously?" Bart asked.

"I'll be fine." she protested.

"It goes wrong. Barry gets sucked into the speed force, and two more speedsters are made."

"And everybody else there?" she asked.

"Is fine." he admitted.

"Exactly. I'm gonna have to hang up now I'm here." she said. She had been on the phone with Bart, and had arrived at Star labs.

"Be safe." he said.

"When am I not?"

"Think about that for a second."

"Bye Bart. I'll call you when it's over."

"You better."

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"Felicity?" Barry asked as she walked into the cortex. Everybody looked up in surprise.

"Oliver sent me. Said you're going to set off another explosion."

"We'll leave you to talk privately." Caitlin said. The rest of the team quickly departed.

"Are you going to tell be to not be stupid?" Barry asked her.

"No that's Oliver's message." she said. "I want to tell you to do what you think is best, and if you do go through with it, don't die."

"Really?" Barry asked. "No your powers aren't worth it lecture?"

"No lecture. I only want to tell you to do what you think is best."

"Barry it's time!" Harry yelled.

"Well?" she asked him. "What are going to do? What is the best option?"

He seemed to hesitate for a second. "Going through with it." he said.

"Then why are you still standing here?" she asked. "Go."

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"Ready?" Harry asked the depowered scarlet speedster. He nodded, and glanced at Artemis, who was leaning in the doorway. She gave him an encouraging nod.

"Let's do this." he said, sounding confident, but Artemis could hear the faint nervousness underneath.

The machine went off, and he dissolved, the waves rolling outwards. As they passed Artemis, who had stepped out of the way, she saw saw a yellow blur, much more clear, running at the front of it. Her eyes widened. "Wally!" she called. Nobody else heard her over all the noise, but the blur changed course, and ran to her.

"I'm back Artie. I'll wait for you behind the building."

Her heart was pounding so much, she had forgotten to withdraw her hand from where she'd reached for Wally. "Ow." she hissed as the waves collided with the tips of her fingers.

"Barry!" she heard Iris cry. She looked over and saw everybody's horrified looks at where Barry had been. After acting distressed, even though she knew he would be fine, she walked out of the hall and found Jesse and the other Wally in the West family.

"You're family just can't stay away from this, can they?" she whispered, crouching down next to him. She was willing to bet Iris and Barry ended up together. "Joe! Harry!" she called. They came rushing to their children. While Wally woke up right away, Jesse wouldn't. Silently, she snuck away to behind the building. As she turned the corner, her breath caught in her throat.

"Wally." she whispered. Wally was standing right there, waiting for her. He had changed out of his old Kid Flash suit, and had on normal clothing.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"You have no idea." she murmured as she ran to him and embraced him.

"I'm sorry I took so long." he said.

"You better be." she told him, leaning back to see his face. "If you ever go missing for this long ever again, you are a dead man.

"I figured." he told her with a smile.

"Here." she said, them reached up and kissed him. They held it so long they barely had time for Wally to hide when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey." Caitlin said. "Are you ok?"

"I blame myself." she told her. "Oliver sent me here to convince him not to, but I told him to do what he thought was right instead. Now he's dead because of it."

"It was everybody's fault Felicity." she said. "Or, at least all of us feel like it's our fault."

"Caitlin!" Cisco called from inside. "We need you!"

"Come on." Caitlin said, helping Artemis to her feet. "Let's go see what they want."

"Can I stay out here a bit longer?" Artemis asked.

"Fine, but it's not good for you to be on your own." Caitlin cautioned. "Come in soon." She left around the corner.

"Is she gone?" Wally asked, speeding to her side again.

"You can see that she is." Artemis teased. "So, what happened?"

"I was trapped somewhere. I could see things going on, but I couldn't do anything. I followed you, and eventually felt you like, pulling me. I got about halfway out when the connection seemed to snap. Then I felt there was going to be a big release of whatever energy was in that place, and I rode it the rest of the way out."

"You make it sound so simple." she murmured into his chest.

"It felt like it. Even though I feel like I could run forever now."

"Bart came up with a theory that said that would happen." Then Artemis mentally smacked herself. "I told him I'd call him to make sure I was ok when this was over."

"Can I say hi?" Wally asked mischievously.

"You'll scare him half to death."

"Exactly."

Artemis sighed and called Bart.

"Artemis? Are you ok?" was the first thing he said.

"This was an amazingly successful trip." she said. Then she sighed. "Why am I doing this?" she muttered as she passed the phone to Wally.

"Doing what?" Bart asked.

"Hey!" Wally said cheerfully into the phone. Suddenly Bart had sped there with his phone, and was hugging Wally.

"You're alive!" he cheered.

"Quiet." Artemis reminded them. "We don't want Barry's team hearing us."

"We've seen and heard plenty." came Harry's voice from the corner Caitlin had walked around. With him were the rest of team flash.

 **Here's my attempt at a cliffhanger, hope it leaves you in suspense!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-LeiaKasta**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **If you recognize it, I don't own it. If you don't, and I haven't explained, ask me!**

"How much?" Artemis asked, acting like Felicity would, not Artemis.

"Well, I was walking back to get you to come inside when I saw someone run by me at super speed. I grabbed the rest of the team and came out here thinking there was a threat." Caitlin said.

"I promise I'm not a threat, I'm her boyfriend." Wally said. Artemis elbowed him in the stomach.

"You're not helping." she told him.

"The only thing that can help you now is an explanation." Joe informed them.

"Roy's going to kill me." she muttered.

"And Dinah." Bart added unhelpfully.

"Thanks for the reminder." she shot back.

"Will somebody explain what's going on?" Iris asked. 'Who are these people?"

"No one you need to worry about. You know what, I'm just going to go over here, and you'll never have to worry about me again." Bart said, slowly walking away. Suddenly he tripped, and the already uptight Joe fired his gun. Suddenly Bart was back over with Felicity and Wally with a flash of yellow lightning, holding the tranq bullet. "Ok sorry, I'll stay right over here."

"How does that scare you?" Artemis whispered.

"They just don't seem like the right people to mess with." he replied.

"Bart is from the future," Artemis started, pointing to Bart, "and Wally is my boyfriend." she finished, while pointing to Wally. "As you saw, Bart is a speedster, and I can promise he's no threat. Wally isn't very threatening either."

"Hey!" he protested.

"They're seriously no problem, just old friends." Artemis said, trying to reassure the team. Suddenly a beeping could be heard from inside Star labs. Everybody, even Wally and Bart, rushed inside.

"Robbery, probably a meta. The bank that's farthest from the police department." Caitlin read off.

"What do we do now?" Cisco asked. "I can't use my abilities offensively, Barry is gone…"

"You're a meta?" Artemis asked surprised.

"It's a recent development." Caitlin said, saving Cisco from explaining. Suddenly the alert stopped.

"What happened?" Cisco asked.

"That was fun!" Bart announced, speeding back in. Everybody looked up in shock, except Wally and Artemis.

"You just went there and stopped it?" Joe asked.

"Umm, yeah." Bart said. "I may not be a super hero anymore, but I still like to help out when I can."

"Who was there?" Artemis asked casually.

"Another meta. Probably had only had their abilities sense the accelerator explosion here two years ago, so not for long and still weak. Thankfully, I've had them my whole life, so they are now unconscious at the police station." he told her.

"Wish I could have been there." Wally said, while holding his hand up for a high five Bart took without hesitation.

"Who are you people?" Iris asked. "And are you actually from the future?"

"Wally and Bart are both speedsters. Bart retired from being a hero and Wally… disappeared. They're old friends of mine that I haven't even told Oliver about. And yes, Bart is from the future. One of his parents was a speedster."

"I got my powers about a decade ago, from a chemical accident." Wally told them.

"Metas existed before the particle accelerator?" Cisco asked. "No, that's not possible. Metas were created by the dark matter released from the particle accelerator. All metahumans are people who were in the right place at the right time when the particle accelerator exploded."

"Not really." Wally said. "It's a gene, and once it's awakened it gives people abilities. It dies our or becomes dormant again after a few generations. You can't become a meta without it."

"Why hasn't anybody found this then?" Caitlin asked.

"Because it only becomes visible after it's triggered." Bart said. "It's technically a guess with a lot of evidence to back it up. The meta gene seems to run in families, with three to four generations of them. Plus, the first seems to have been in some odd accident before their power shows up. In every meta's DNA, there seems to be the same gene, that wasn't there before their powers showed up."

"Or you can get hit by a speed force storm." Wally said. "I don't think I had a metagene before I got struck with speed force lightning and chemicals."

"So anybody could become a metahuman, at any time." Harry said. He seemed a little disbelieving.

"Anybody could become a speedster. Only people with meta genes can get other abilities." Artemis told them.

"I got my speed powers about a decade ago, from a chemical accident." Wally told them.

"Metas existed before the particle accelerator?" Cisco asked. "No, that's not possible. Metas were created by the dark matter released from the particle accelerator. All metas are are people in the right place at the right time when the particle accelerator exploded."

"Not really." Wally said. "It's a gene, and once it's awakened it gives people abilities. It dies out or becomes dormant again after a few generations. You can't become a metahuman without it."

"Why hasn't anybody found this then?" Caitlin asked.

"Because it only becomes visible after it's triggered." Bart said. "It's actually only theoretical, with a lot of proof backing it up."

"The only way to become a speedster without it is to come in contact with the speed force, which rarely happens." Wally added.

"So that's why so many people were unaffected by the explosion." Cisco said.

"Yep!" Bart confirmed.

"I need to talk to you two for a second." Artemis said, and dragged them into the hallway. "We will not mention Tigress, Artemis, or anything related to them. I am going to stay an IT girl who happens to help the Green Arrow, and met speedsters a while ago. Ok?"

"Ok." Bart and Wally both agreed.

"Felicity! We need some explaining still!" Harry yelled.

"Coming!" she yelled.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"So. How do you know these metas?" Caitlin asked casually.

"I ran into them during my hackavist career. They needed me to hack something for them, unofficially. We kept in touch, and I actually started to have a relationship with Wally. I haven't told anybody else, even Oliver, because it's not really relevant and I don't like looking back on my past hackavist life." Artemis explained. "Try to see it from my perspective. I get the chance of a lifetime to help a vigilante full time. When would I bring this up? If I would've told him at first, I thought he would've seen me at trouble. Once we were close enough that I knew he wouldn't see me like that, it would've felt like I'd been lying to him."

"I guess I kind of understand." Cisco admitted. "I'm not sure I would've made a different decision."

"Besides, I honestly didn't see it as being that relevant." she added. "So I have two friends who are speedsters. So what? How does that affect anything?"

"I guess that does make sense." Caitlin said, agreeing with Cisco. "Are you going to tell Oliver about any of this?"

"Like I said earlier, I don't see how it matters." Artemis said again. "So no, it would just lead to distrust and confusion."

Wally pulled her over to the side to talk to her privately. "How many other people know I'm alive?" he asked her.

"The original team, Roy, Dinah, and Jay." she told him. "Why?"

"I wanted to see if I could surprise anyone with me not being dead." he said, always the troll.

"You could try to surprise Batman." she joked. "Although I wouldn't recommend it. Everybody will still be surprised, don't worry. Nobody expected you to escape here."

"Felicity!" Caitlin called.

Artemis looked up. "Yeah?"

"Could you hang around a bit more? Cisco called me inside because he figured out Barry's alive, just trapped somewhere."

Artemis shot Wally a warning look, that said not to say anything. "I don't see how I could help. I'm just an IT girl, remember? Plus, Oliver is expecting me to come back and tell him what happened."

"Ok, if you're sure." Caitlin said, a bit disappointed. "Tell Oliver hi for us!"

"Will do." Artemis promised.

 **If you like this story, I have another story I'm writing called Felicity Crock that has the same idea as this one. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **-LeiaKasta**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **So, if you're reading this, you probably already know the disclaimer. If you recognize it, it's not mine, and if you don't recognize it and it makes zero sense, please ask me!**

"I am back!" Artemis announced, walking back into the Arrow cave.

"How did it go?" Oliver asked.

"Not well." Artemis said. "Barry got transported into another dimension, and someone - no one we know - got put in a coma."

Oliver stared at her. "You say all of that like it's nothing, is Barry going to be ok?"

"I think so, Cisco found out he's a meta and thinks he can get Barry out, so everything will hopefully be ok."

"And the person in the coma?"

"They're not sure." Artemis said, taking on a more somber mood. She knew Jessie was going to be ok - Bart said she became Jesse Quick. But nobody else was supposed to know that. "How are things here?" she asked, changing the subject.

"No leads while you were gone." Oliver said, being short with her.

"Hey, I don't understand what I did wrong." Artemis protested.

"You lied to me, then got away from here as fast as possible."

"What did I lie about?" Artemis asked, feigning innocence.

"Your friend who you ran into, the one you and Roy ran after."

"What about him?"

This had Oliver stumped. "The story just seems off." was the response he finally settled on.

"So you don't trust me." Artemis interpreted.

"No, I do trust you Felicity -"

"Then why are you doubting my story? Just because it seems off?"

Oliver sighed. He knew when he was beat, though he rarely admitted it. "Sorry." he muttered.

"Thank you." Artemis said, accepting the apology, even though Oliver was right.

Roy walked in then. "How was Barry?" he asked when he saw Artemis.

"He got sucked into an alternate dimension." Artemis told him. Roy pretended to be surprised and concerned.

"Is he going to be all right?" he asked.

"They think so. There was a big explosion when it happened. Energy and a few random things got out." she said, hoping Roy would catch the hidden meaning. His eyes widened for a second.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think everything will end up ok." she said.

Oliver watched this conversation with confusion. They seemed to be talking about something else, but what they were saying didn't have any out of place words, and made sense. "Anything pop up?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing yet." Artemis responded. She had sat down at the computer. "I'll let you know when something does happen."

Suddenly the computer started beeping.

"Something happened." Artemis said, and started typing. "Hostage situation, the mayor, a few other officials, and Captain Lance."

"Let's go than." Oliver said, grabbing his bow.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"I'm in position." Oliver said over the coms.

"Can we expect Sara?" Artemis asked. "I mean, her father is being held hostage."

"She's too far away, at Nanda Parbat." Oliver said. "If the Black Canary was in Starling, she'd probably turn up anytime now but she hasn't contacted me."

Artemis had stopped listening. She set up a private link with Roy only.

"Roy -" she began.

"I know." he whispered. "I need to an eye out for Dinah. Call her, see if she picks up."

Artemis dialed Dinah's number, and got no response.

"Nothing. She's probably already there." she said with a sigh. She wasn't afraid for Dinah's well being - she was a better hand to hand combatant than Oliver and had a metahuman ability - but Oliver could get suspicious if Sara never mentioned it to him, or didn't remember it when he brought it up.

"Try to keep Oliver from seeing her." she asked Roy.

"Will do." he promised. Artemis then turned on the coms that were connected to everybody.

"Let's go." Oliver said quietly.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"Clear." Roy announced, looking at another room. Nobody was in there. Suddenly the window crashed in and Dinah was there.

"Roy?" Oliver asked over the coms. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he responded, "just clumsy." He turned his com off. "Are you out of your mind?" he asked Dinah.

"My father is being held hostage here." she told him, trying to push past him. He stepped in her way.

"We can take care of that, and make sure your father stays safe." he told her. "If Oliver sees you here, he's going to think you're Sara, and ask Sara about it later."

"I want to save my family." Dinah said, clearly frustrated.

"We can do that fine without you." Roy told her. "You coming here endangers everything we've been hiding."

"Ok, I'll go home." she said, turning to the window.

"Wait." Roy called after her. She turned back towards him.

"What?" she asked.

"You didn't just come here for your father did you." he said. She didn't say anything. "You miss this."

"Are you saying you didn't?" she asked him. "Are you saying you and Artemis only said yes because Oliver wanted you too?"

Roy was silent now. "We can do some work to trick Oliver into letting you join too." he offered. "Me and Artemis can come up with something, if I get her to agree."

"Ok." Dinah said. "Just be careful."

"We always are." Roy told her. "And, me and Artemis need to talk to you and the team later. Can you contact everybody?"

"Sure!" she said. She then turned and took a running jump out the window.

"Show off." Roy muttered.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"So she showed up, confessed to missing this, and you offered to trick Oliver into letting her join in on this. With my help." Artemis summarized.

"Yep." Roy said. "And I actually agree with her. She'd been at this longer than us, it had been a part of her life longer. So I completely support her decision."

"How do we do this then?" Artemis asked.

Roy suddenly got an idea. "When's her sister going to be back in town?"

 **I'm so, so, so sorry that I haven't posted in a while! I have a full explanation for why on my profile, and what my new posting schedule will be. Until then, I will try my best to keep updating during that new schedule.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **LeiaKasta**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 ***Insert normal disclaimer here cause you should all know it by now! :)***

 **Bonus second chapter today, as an I'm sorry for being gone present!**

"Sara's back in town." Oliver said as he entered the arrowcave the next day. "She said some anonymous tip was given to her on the internet about something she might be interested in in Starling."

Roy glanced at Artemis, who was maintaining her best innocent look. "That's surprising." he said. "Will I get to meet her?"

"Probably, if she stops by." Diggle said.

"Did she say what she was looking for?" Roy asked.

"The tip only said it was something that might interest her." Oliver said. "She's supposed to meet the person outside a Chinese restaurant in the glades."

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"I'm here. Are you sure she's going to show up?" Dinah asked over her coms.

"Positive. This is the address I gave her." Artemis responded.

"Are you sure you don't want me there?" Roy asked. "We know Sara is on the run from the league, so they are going to turn up, and there will be a battle. I don't think having you purposely injured is the best idea."

"Relax Roy." Dinah said. "I'm a metahuman, so I already heal faster. I am also used to injury, I will be fine."

"I still don't agree with this idea." Artemis agreed. "We shouldn't of come to you for ideas Dinah. You're not even considering your personal safety."

"I will be fine." she muttered. She casually looked out the window and saw her sister standing in an alleyway. "Sara's here."

"We know." Roy said. Artemis and him were looking through the cameras.

"And here is the league of assassins." Artemis announced.

Sure enough, a dozen men had dropped down around Sara, enough for her to take out, but enough to cause panic in the restaurant. As Dinah ran out, she saved someone from an arrow and let it hit her in the arm instead. She winced. That hurt. She fell down and let herself pass out from the pain. Letting it overwhelm her system was hard and went against all of the training she had learned over the years, but she succeeded and slipped into unconsciousness out.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"Oliver, Sara called. She's coming here with Laurel, she was shot." Artemis said into the phone.

"On my way." Oliver said, and the line clicked. Suddenly Sara ran in, carrying an unconscious Dinah.

"Is she ok?" Artemis asked, getting up. Her concern wasn't fake.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Sara said, laying her on the table. Artemis and Roy automatically got to work patching up the wound. It wasn't as bad as it looked, but that had to be painful.

"What happened?" Oliver demanded as he and Diggle ran in.

"She was shot with an arrow during a fight between me and the league." Sara explained. "I left, and they're not happy."

"And Laurel got caught in the crossfire." Diggle said.

"I think the league sent that message, they ambushed me." Sara explained. Dinah started to stir.

"What do we do?" Oliver asked. "She still knows nothing about any of this or that you're alive."

As Dinah started to wake up, the wound started bleeding more vigorously again. Oliver went over and pricked her with a tranquilizer dart. She faded back into unconsciousness.

"What did you do that for?" Roy asked.

"Her waking up meant she was moving her arm, and caused it to bleed more. I want to get her arm properly treated first." Oliver said.

"You mean you want to figure out what to tell her when she wakes up." Diggle said.

"That too." Oliver admitted. Dinah started waking up again.

"What's happening?" Diggle asked. "I thought you tranqued her."

"It's not working." Oliver responded frustrated.

Artemis bit her lip. It wasn't working because of Dinah's fast metabolism. Like Barry, her scream took up a lot of calories and her consumption of them went right through most pain relievers and tranq darts. Slowly, Dinah opened her eyes. When she saw Oliver, she slipped into acting mode.

"Ollie?" she asked.

"Hey Laurel." he said. "How are you doing?"

"My arm hurts." she said, confused.

"That's normal, you were shot." Oliver said gently.

"What happened?" she asked, still acting out of it.

"There was an attack on someone across the street from you, you were caught in the crossfire." Oliver explained.

Dinah sat up slowly without complaining, and looked around. Fake realization dawned in her eyes as she looked back at Oliver. "You're the Arrow."

"You don't sound that shocked." he said.

"I was suspicious." she admitted. "I knew you better than most people before you went to the island. I was pretty sure. The person who was attacked, are they ok?" she asked.

"They're fine, they actually brought you here." Oliver told her.

"Who?" she asked. Artemis had to hand it to her, she was an amazing actor.

Oliver stepped aside to reveal a guilty looking Sara. Emotions flooded over Dinah's face, and only Artemis and Roy could see through them.

"You've been alive, this whole time, and you never told me?" she asked in a small voice.

"I got involved in something bad, I didn't want to put you in danger." Sara said.

"And you're a vigilante." Dinah said, looking her clothing over.

"I wanted to help." Sara said.

Dinah then glanced over at Diggle. "And your body guard helps you fight crime?" she asked Oliver.

"I wanted to help too." Diggle said. "Even though I took a bit of convincing."

Dinah just sat there for a minute, acting like she was taking it in. But Artemis knew she was just figuring out how to ask Oliver to let her join.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"So, why did Dinah call us here?" Dick asked. Dinah had arranged a meeting, and now they were all once more in Dinah's kitchen.

Artemis entered with Wally, and there were a bunch of gasps, and then people hugging Wally.

"He got out during the speed force explosion in Central City." she explained.

"Welcome back." Dick told him.

"Sorry I took so long." Wally joked. "I'm living with Artemis in Starling City for the past week, and we've kept me hidden so far."

"So, just stay like that?" M'gann said. "I mean, if Artemis is ok with you living with her, then we have nothing to worry about, right?"

"Sounds good to me." Artemis said.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"Laurel is insisting on joining our little team here." Oliver said as he entered the cave with a sigh.

"Still?" Sara asked. This had been going on for a while. Artemis just hoped Dinah would finally get through to him.

"She says she wants to help people more, and won't back down." Oliver added.

"Should she?" Artemis asked. Everyone but Roy turned and stared at her. "I mean, if she wants to, shouldn't she have a chance too? You can at least train her."

"And when she gets hurt?" Sara said accusingly.

"I'm not saying she won't get hurt. And she handled that arrow wound pretty well." Artemis pointed out. "But if she wants to help, she should have a chance. Besides, you and Sara are both experts at hand to hand combat, and Roy is getting pretty good. Besides, you trained Roy, and he's done well."

"I can't believe you approve of this." Oliver said.

"She has a point." Roy said, speaking up. "You gave me a chance. Why can't you do the same for Laurel?"

"He has a point man." Diggle said, speaking up. "You probably would've already, if you didn't have such a close personal connection to her, Sara too."

"Is everybody against me on this?" Oliver asked.

"I would agree with you," Sara started, "but they do have a valid point. If she wasn't my sister, I would've already gone to her with an offer."

"So yes, everybody is against you." Artemis summarized. "Just say yes. She'll keep on pushing until you do."

"Fine, I will bring her here tonight." Oliver decided, giving up.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

As Oliver arrived at his house, his phone rang. He saw the caller ID and sighed. "Yes." he said picking up.

"Oliver -" Laurel began to say.

"Yes, we will train you." Oliver told her, before she could ask.

"Wait really?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, meet us at the foundry tomorrow." Oliver said. Allowing her to become a vigilante felt like giving up. But knowing when to give up was a strength he needed to work on, so as much as he hated it, this was what he needed to do.

"Thank you." Laurel said, sounding relieved. "I'll be sure to be there."

 **Once more, my explanation for being missing is on my profile if you're curious!**

 **Happy Reading! -**

 **LeiaKasta**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine. If you don't recognize it and it hasn't been explained, please review and ask! I will happily answer any questions, I don't want confuzzled readers!**

 **And it is the weekend once again! Here's a longer chapter than usual, I really hope you enjoy it!**

"Laurel should be here soon." Oliver said as he entered. "Sara, she's your sister, and I'm working with Roy, so can you train her?"

"Sure, until I have to run again. The league still wants me."

"She's here." Artemis said. She showed Oliver the security camera footage from outside. Dinah was standing there, casually leaning against the wall.

"We still don't know why the tranq dart didn't work." Sara commented.

"It probably wasn't filled yet." Roy said, trying to draw away suspicion.

"But it worked for a few seconds." Diggle pointed out.

"Maybe there wasn't enough to put her to sleep for an extended period of time?" Artemis offered.

"I saw Oliver check it as he picked it up, there was enough." Sara said.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Roy asked. "So she found out what Oliver does in his spare time, she was bound to eventually."

"That's not what we're talking about though, we're talking about the fact that she somehow fought and beat a tranquilizer dart." Diggle said.

"Maybe it was a new variation Oliver was experimenting with, and it didn't turn out right." Artemis suggested.

"It's not like Oliver to do things like that, that's STAR lab's job."

Suddenly Oliver came back into the Arrowcave from where he'd been retrieving Dinah.

"Welcome to team Arrow." Artemis announced.

"I'm happy I finally get to be a part of it." Dinah replied with a smile. "Where do I start?"

"With training." Oliver said. "You are not going to be doing anything until you can not get killed the second you set foot outside in a mask."

"You already have self defence training, at least we can start with that." Sara said, as she walked over to the mats, Dinah following her. As Dinah passed Artemis, Artemis whispered good luck to her as she past. Not for learning, she didn't need to do that for obvious reasons. She needed good luck for hiding the fact that she didn't need training.

"So, what is Laurel's code name going to be?" Artemis asked Oliver.

"Me and Sara actually talked about that earlier." he said. "She had an idea of giving her permission to use her identity, to be able to have fear on the side."

"What will Sara do then? Give it up?" Artemis asked.

"She said she'll figure out another identity." he replied. "I think I honestly shouldn't get involved, it's something between them, but if you think she's wrong to do it, I wanted to tell you so you can speak up now."

Artemis smiled to herself. "I think it's perfect." she told Oliver. First Dinah had used it, then her sister, and now her sister was passing it back to her.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"So did you say yes?" Artemis asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Yes to what?" Dinah asked, confused.

"Oliver said your sister was going to offer to let you use the Black Canary mantle again."

"Oh yeah, she did offer. I did say yes, even though I think I'm going to contact STAR labs for a device that makes screams sonic."

"Why? You already have the meta human gene."

"But nobody knows that. I'm planning on asking for it, then having you disable it."

"Smart idea. How's training?"

"Sara says I'm advancing faster than the average person, and that is a good thing because I'll be able to go into the field sooner."

"So she has no clue you could rival her in a fight."

"None."

"You haven't even done anything suspicious?"

"Well, I got an odd look when she didn't have to correct my form at all on a few of the basic moves, but she attributed it to the self defense training."

"You have to be more careful Dinah."

"I was fine. No suspicion at all."

"Still, take it easier if she gets any more suspicious, ok?"

"Ok. Has Oliver or Sara said anything to you about me going into the field soon?"

"You do know you're going to have to hold back in the field, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but at least it'll be something."

Suddenly there was a knock on Artemis's door. She peeked out it, and saw Oliver.

"Sorry Dinah, I've got to go, Oliver's here." she said, making sure to be away from the door and quiet. While Oliver wasn't nearly as experienced, he still had good enough hearing to hear what people said on the other side of a door. Then she froze. Wally was here.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Dinah replied, hanging up.

"Wally." she said as she entered the guest bedroom, where he'd been living.

"Yeah?" he said, looking up.

"I need you to make absolutely no noise, not even a creaking floorboard. Oliver is here and he will hear it."

"Got it." Wally responded with a smile.

Artemis then walked back to the door and opened it, to reveal Oliver. "Sorry for keeping you waiting, I was on the phone." she explained.

"No problem. I was just wondering if you were ok."

Artemis was surprised. Why wouldn't she be ok? "I'm fine. Why?"

"You've been spending more time at home lately, and you seemed to be lost in thought, so I was just making sure everything was ok. It isn't like you to lose focus as much as you have been, and I was concerned it would get in the way of you helping us. I am concerned for your well being too, but with Laurel joining…"

"Yep." Artemis said, understanding what he was saying. "You want to know if there is anything you can do to help me past whatever is bothering me because you don't want Laurel to get hurt when I'm directing you during some mission or patrol."

"I'm concerned about you too Felicity." Oliver told her. "You're my friend."

"I know. And I will make sure to pay more attention now that I know I'm doing this, I promise, Laurel won't get hurt because of it."

Oliver looked relieved. "Thank you. So, what is bothering you?"

Artemis had a half second of panic. What was bothering her? She couldn't just tell him that her speedster boyfriend was back from the dead, she was trying to hide the identities of three of his team members from him, and that she had made Dinah have an opportunity to be on his team. "It's just that I don't want Laurel to be hurt either." she said. She could tell he was still suspicious.

"But it seems to more than that Felicity. You've been like this since that night in the snow, and it got worse after you went to Central City and after Laurel joined. I can understand the part about Laurel joining, and I still don't think you're being truthful with me about the melted snow, but Barry came back with his speed. He even woke the girl, Jessie, up. So what is bothering you, because sometimes you seem like you're secretly holding the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"I promise, I am not holding the world on my shoulders Oliver. You're sweet checking in on me, but I'm fine. There is nothing to worry about."

Oliver didn't look so sure. "If you're sure."

"I am."

They were silent for a second. "I also came to tell we have a lead and may have found their base. We need you to run coms, and Sara said Laurel is ok to come along, using the Black Canary identity." Oliver eventually said.

"Ok, one second." Artemis said. "I'll meet you outside, I need to do something first."

"Ok, don't take long." Oliver warned. "We need to get going as soon as possible."

As soon as Oliver left, Artemis ran back to check on Wally. "I have to leave -"

"I know, I heard everything." Wally told her with a smile. "Oliver likes you." he teased.

"Well, I'm taken." she responded with a grin of her own.

"Be safe, ok?" he asked her. "I don't want you coming home hurt."

"I'll be fine Wally." she replied. "I'm at base behind a computer, remember? I'm safe from the bullets and danger."

"Has your base ever been infiltrated, or entered by someone who wasn't supposed to be there?" Wally asked. Artemis responded with silence. "See? It has hasn't it. So I still get to tell you too be safe."

"Ok." she said, her grin just getting bigger. "I'll be home before two. If I'm not, you can come find me, because then something will actually be wrong."

"I will hold you to that." he said as she stood up to go.

"I'm sure you will."

 **Tada, the new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and the storyline that it's covered so far!**

 **Happy Reading,**

 **LeiaKasta**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer: Recognize it? Not mine! Confusing and don't recognize it? Ask me!**

"Do you see anything?" Artemis asked over the coms. Oliver, Diggle, Roy, and Dinah had arrived at the abandoned warehouse.

"Only an abandoned warehouse. Why do villains like to hide out in these so much?" Roy asked.

"I am not the person to ask. I can ask Jade next time I see her." Artemis offered without thinking.

"Who's Jade?" Diggle asked.

"She's my sister, and has a questionable background. She's reformed though, thankfully." Artemis told them. At least she wasn't lying, just not telling them the full extent of her sister's 'questionable background'.

"You've never told us much about your family." Oliver said, suddenly interested in the conversation. "What are they like?"

"Hey, I don't know much about your guy's family either." she protested, ignoring the second question. "I know about Oliver's because they're famous, but none of your guy's. Besides, you guys need to be paying attention."

"See someone." Roy said suddenly. "Let's go."

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

As she waited, Artemis glanced at the clock. 12:05. She'd have to go home soon, before Wally started to worry. The warehouse had been a trap, and the shadow Roy had saw was a dummy's, which had a bomb strapped to it. They had barely gotten out in time. Dinah was pretending to be shaken, but really, she was used to it. If she ever got tired of being a lawyer though, that girl could make an amazing actor.

"You're back!" Artemis exclaimed with relief as they entered the Arrowcave.

"We should've been more careful." Oliver said, all business as usual. "We didn't even think, and it nearly cost us our lives."

"You did fine." Artemis said. "I mean, Laurel did amazing for her first time out."

"Yeah, she did." Sara said, proud. "And don't be so shaken by the bomb sis. We weren't hurt, so no damage was done."

"Do we have any other leads?" Oliver asked, approaching the overflowing table of computers.

"No, but I'm still working on finding some. We'll have something by tomorrow, I'll make sure of it." she promised. "I have a few people that owe me favors, from college. I can see if they know anything, as they aren't exactly law abiding people. We'll find out who's doing this, promise."

When Artemis said college friends, she actually meant the team. And she could tell Roy and Dinah had caught onto that.

"No Felicity, you need rest. Go home, sleep some, and you can keep on working in this in the morning." Diggle told her. "Your at your best when you're not sleep deprived."

"Ok, but I will be here first thing in the morning." she promised. At least she'd get more time with Wally tonight.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"So, how did Dinah do?" Wally asked her as she walked in.

"She did amazing. Not too amazing though, only like she's a fast learner." she told him as she set her bag down. "Thank you for not burning the house down." she teased.

"So, do you want to eat out tonight?" he asked.

"Where could we go that could feed you?" she asked with a grin.

"Well, I may have stolen some of the calorie bars from STAR labs." he said. "So, I could basically have any restaurant you'd like tonight."

"You're the one who came back from the dead, your choice." she said, sitting down at the table across from him.

"Do they have a Big Belly Burger here?" he asked her, jumping at the chance to go to one. She stifled a laugh, she should've known he'd pick that. It was his favorite.

"I think every city but Gotham has Big Belly Burgers Wally." she said, standing up to go. "I'll show you where the one here is."

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"How can every single Big Belly Burger restaurant manage to make the perfect burger?" Wally asked once they had ate.

"I think you just missed their food a lot Wally." Artemis responded with a grin. "The one in Central City is much better."

"Nothing can get better than what I just ate." Wally said stubbornly.

"I'll have to take you sometime. Or, you carry me to Central City and then I show you where it is."

"Hey, who's that guy outside?" Wally asked, without pointing. Artemis turned her head to seemingly stare into space, but was really looking at the reflection on the metal napkin holder. She sighed, seeing it was Oliver and Diggle.

"That's Oliver and Diggle." she said. "Green Arrow and Spartan."

"And you never told them about having a boyfriend?" Wally asked her, seeing her worried look.

"Never."

"So you'll need to talk your way out of this one."

"Yep. Oh, they're coming inside. I am going to be in trouble."

"For not telling them about having a boyfriend."

"They can be a bit overprotective." Oliver and Diggle approached their table.

"Hey Felicity, didn't expect to see you here." Oliver said. "Who's this?"

"This is my boyfriend Wally." Artemis said, gesturing to Wally. "Wally, these are my friends Oliver Queen and John Diggle."

"Nice to meet you." Wally said, sticking his hand out. After a brief moment of hesitation, Oliver shook it, then Diggle.

"You never said anything about having a boyfriend." Oliver said, obviously a bit tense.

"I've been out of town for a while, we had a long distance relationship." Wally said, with a relaxed, easy smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Diggle said.

"Do you guys want to join us?" Artemis asked, trying to make Oliver more comfortable. If he got to know Wally now, maybe he wouldn't question her later.

"Sure." Diggle said. Artemis moved to sit with Wally, and Oliver and Diggle sat across from them.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Oliver asked.

"A really long time." Wally said, emphasizing the really.

"Years." Artemis clarified.

"I'm surprised we never heard of you." Oliver said.

"It never really came up." Artemis pointed out.

"So, where are you from Wally?" Diggle asked.

"Central City." he said. Artemis hoped he wouldn't have to say much more.

"So you've seen the Flash?" Oliver asked.

Wally nodded. "He's fast."

"No kidding." Diggle muttered.

"So, you've seen him too?" Wally asked him. "When did you visit Central City?"

"Last year." Oliver said. "He's my bodyguard, I went down for… business reasons." Underneath the table Artemis stepped on Wally's foot for turning the pressure onto Oliver and Diggle. He was supposed to be trying to get along.

"Have you seen the mysterious vigilante that protects Star City?" Wally asked them.

"Why do you say protect?" Diggle asked Wally. "Most people think Green Arrow is causing some of the recent destruction."

"Well, I think that the crime he's stopped says otherwise." Wally countered. "I think he's more of a hero, or at least an anti-hero, than a villain."

"Even though the big disasters in Star City started at the same time he showed up?" Oliver asked.

"I think that's just coincidence." Wally said. "After all, he was seen taking down that Deathstroke guy?"

"True." Diggle said. "How do you know they weren't working together at first though?"

"Even if they were, he would've had to turn on him at some point, right? I think that makes him a good person. Anybody who works against evil or bad people counts as good in my book. As long as they don't go back to bad work, or don't have an extremely long history being bad, they're fine." As he said the last part, he looked at Artemis and smiled, and she smiled back, understanding what he was referring too.

"That idea would work in a perfect world." Diggle agreed. "Sadly, sometimes people turn on others for reasons besides being good. Like, for money."

"Well, I made a mistake a while ago, for distrusting someone because of something in their past." Wally said, and he squeezed Artemis's hand. "I've been trying to not do that again, because I was very wrong."

"Well, we'll leave you guys to your lunch." Oliver said, standing up to leave. Diggle followed. "Have a nice day."

"You guys too." Artemis said with a smile. "See you tomorrow."

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"Your boyfriend is awfully nice." Oliver commented to Felicity the next week while they were in the arrowcave.

"That's one of the many reasons I love him." Artemis said with a happy smile, thinking about Wally.

"Why haven't you told us about him before?" Oliver asked casually, starting to press.

"Oh, it never came up. Besides, why would my dating life matter?" she asked, telling him to back off.

"I was just curious." Oliver said. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hey Barry!" Oliver said as he answered. "What can I help you with?" He frowned. "Slow down. What? Ok we'll be there soon." he hung up.

"What did he need?" Artemis asked.

Oliver turned to her. "He claims aliens crashed down in Central City."

Artemis blinked. She was not expecting that. The last invasion…

No. She shouldn't think about that. They'd won, and Wally was back now. She looked up at Oliver.

"Well, they'll need all the help they can get." she said standing up. "I'll call the Lances, Diggle, and Roy. We'll be down there soon."

"You believe him?" Oliver asked disbelievingly.

"Like I said, I'll contact them." Artemis responded, grabbing her phone.

 **I am very sorry about the long wait... but the good news is I can update whenever I want now, not just weekends! So hopefully I'll be getting these out more often!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **LeiaKasta**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.**

 **A/N: Hi! I am so, so sorry for not updating in a while. My family went on vacation, and the only time I had to update was in the car. Sadly, we lost cellular data also, so I had no internet access. I didn't mean to not give any warning that I was going to be absent for a while, I've been busier than I expected. Hopefully I'll remember to put out an update at the end of this very hectic week, but I can't make any promises.**

"Alien Invasion." was the first thing she said when she called each person. "In Central."

Roy and Dinah were obviously shaken by this. Last time hadn't gone well, and the heros defending earth had been more experienced and there had been many more. Diggle didn't believe her at first, but Sara had without question. Probably because of some league stuff. Finally, they were all in Central. Oliver had grudgingly accepted her being Wally, as long as he didn't find out what was going on. When she arrived at STAR labs, the team kept quiet about the last visit.

"So, aliens?" Diggle asked. "Really?"

"Really." Barry confirmed. "Actually, were going to get some more help. We have some friends in alternate universes, one of which is an alien."

"Really?" Artemis asked. That was new, even though she knew alternate universes existed. Visits usually didn't go well though.

"Yep. Jesse lives on earth two, and Kara on her own universe. Kara's the alien." Barry explained.

"Ok, are we all going to cram into the cortex?" Oliver asked.

"I guess so. I mean, it's not like we have anywhere else." Barry said with a frown.

"Space isn't that big of a problem." Artemis told them. "I mean, do we really need a wide open space?"

"I guess not." Caitlin admitted. Cisco and Barry walked down to the room that the equipment needed to cross dimensions. A half hour later, they returned with a doppelgänger of Harrison Wells, and two woman a bit younger than Barry. Artemis automatically pegged the woman with glasses for kryptonian. She bet that the glasses were lead lined, and that her suit used while doing super heroics had her family symbol on it. She pegged the other girl for a speedster. Her legs were stronger, and she had an almost impatient air around her, like all speedsters, even though most hid it well. Finally, the Wells dopplegänger. He had a large gun with him, and had that smart, almost aloof feeling.

"Ok, so this is Kara Zor-el." Barry said, introducing her. Artemis had to hide her reaction. So, she had an S on her suit. "She is an alien. This is Jesse," he said, gesturing towards the speedster. "She's a speedster, like me." He didn't bother introducing Wells. Everyone knew who he was.

"So, aliens have finally visited your earth, huh?" Kara asked, breaking the silence.

"It appears so." Barry said.

"Did you get a good look at them? I could try to identify them." Kara offered.

"No, I didn't." Barry said. "Wish I had though."

"It's fine, I'm sure we'll still beat them." Kara told him, trying to stay on the bright side. "I mean, I am basically indestructible. As long as the aliens don't have any kryptonite."

"Kryptonite?" Oliver asked.

"It's a mineral from my home planet, it weakens me greatly." she explained.

"So, what can you do?" Oliver inquired, trying to understand everyone's abilities.

"Flying, freeze breath, heat vision, x-ray vision, super strong, super stamina, and indestructible like I said before." Kara listed off. The room went silent.

"You're a powerhouse." Diggle commented.

"Isn't always enough though. Where I come from aliens are common, and most are as powerful as me." Kara said, blowing off the compliment.

"Can we get back on focus here? We are being invaded by aliens." Artemis said, interrupting.

"Well, they aren't attacking right now. Do we really have that much reason to rush?" Cisco asked.

"Yes we do!" Artemis screamed in her mind. "None of you are experienced enough to fend off an alien invasion!"

"They could be planning to attack at any minute." Artemis said instead. "Shouldn't we be prepared? Do we really know they aren't going to attack at any moment?" Oliver looked at her curiously. She normally didn't think that strategically.

"She's right, we need to have some plan." Diggle added.

"Ok, so they show up, we all go out, we figure out their plan, we come up with a solution or two, because the first one usually doesn't work, and do our best to save the day." Kara said.

"Sure, and it'll be that easy." Oliver commented.

"Yeah, they could've brought an army." Barry added. Nobody noticed Dinah, Roy, and Artemis shudder at the mention of an alien army.

"I'm sorry to doubt you, but I don't think you could take out an entire army." Diggle told Kara.

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing." she admitted, fiddling with her glasses.

"Do the glasses get in the way of your heat vision? Wouldn't it melt them?" Cisco asked her.

"I actually don't need them. They're my disguise so no one knows I'm Supergirl." Kara explained, taking them off.

"Your disguise is glasses." Oliver said as Jesse asked "You don't have a mask?"

"The glasses work surprisingly well. I also wear baggy clothing, slouch, act more clumsy, less confident, and pull my hair back." Kara listed off. "I don't wear a mask because I am an alien, and people are not trusting of aliens. If they can see my face, they don't think of a secret identity and things that are even more untrusting."

"Smart." Diggle commented.

"Can we stay on track here?" Dinah asked. "Isn't an alien invasion serious?"

"Thank you." Artemis mumbled.

"Ok, are we sure they're going to invade?" Barry asked.

"Better safe than sorry." Roy and Artemis said simultaneously.

"Do you have something against aliens?" Kara asked Artemis. "You have been very adamant about how you want to make sure we are prepared for it."

"Actually I noticed that too." Oliver added, turning to her.

"Is it really any matter of importance?" Artemis asked trying to avoid the question.

"It is if you're going to be working with an alien." Barry pointed out.

"No, I have nothing against aliens." Artemis said after a bit of silence.

"Hey, I think it's safe to assume they're invading or have bad intentions." Roy pointed out. "They attacked you, right Barry?"

Barry nodded. "Yeah, they did."

"See?" Roy said. "And, I'm a bit freaked out about an invasion too, so I can completely understand her concern. Plus, you guys were straying off topic."

"Ok, we kind of have to give her that man." Diggle said.

Oliver nodded, giving up, but Artemis could tell she hadn't won yet.

"Can we possibly find their location?" Cisco asked her. She frowned.

"Maybe, but we don't have much to go on." she replied. Then she turned to Cisco. "Unless…" she trailed off.

He sighed. "ARGUS took all of the evidence. I can't vibe off anything."

"Maybe if somebody went in so fast nobody could see them?" Caitlin suggested. Everybody turned to her. "I mean, if we need it that bad…"

"That's actually not a bad idea." Oliver admitted. "I mean, if you're ok with it." he asked Barry.

"Um, sure, if Cisco is ok with vibing when I get a piece."

"That's fine." Cisco said.

Diggle gave Barry the address, and he managed to grab a piece of the ship the aliens had come down in. Barry ran off, leaving them all alone. With ARGUS's security, it would probably take him about a half hour. Oliver's phone rang, and he excused himself to talk to the person outside.

"So, has anything big happened recently in Starling?" Caitlin asked, trying to break the silence.

"Besides Laurel finding out about all of this and becoming a vigilante?" Diggle asked.

"Well… yeah. I'm just trying to make conversation."

"I found out Oliver doesn't seem to trust me." Artemis muttered. Sadly, Cisco heard her.

"Why?" he asked, turning to her. "You're a completely trustworthy person."

"There was an incident with a friend of mine. Oliver found my explanation of what happened suspicious, and hasn't trusted me since. I mean, it's fine when he's in the field and we're talking over coms, but every other time he seems to question my every move." Artemis responded, annoyed.

"Felicity, cut him some slack. Your response, that you made really vague, did seem a bit off. Then you disappear to somewhere for the rest of the night following it, and the next day you seem very eager to volunteer to leave Starling and go to Central City in Oliver's place. Plus, when he challenged you about your story, you were quick to tell him that he's being ridiculous. He spent five years on a island being hunted, and was betrayed by close friends. He's going to be suspicious. Honestly, if you acted a bit less hostile about it, things would probably be better."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to tell him things that have nothing to do with him and only affect my personal life, because he finds me keeping my personal life private suspicious?"

"The first time Roy was there too, meaning it must not be that private."

"Roy just happened to be there. It was nothing planned."

"Still, can't you see how you can't blame all of this on him?"

"Ok, so what are you suggesting?"

"I don't know, how about you tell him that you shouldn't of held information from him for no reason, if it was as unimportant as you made it out to be?"

"I shouldn't have to give in! He accused me! Multiple times!"

"Ok, the third time was unnecessary. Your dating life isn't any of his business. Still, you could be less hostile with him."

"Listen Diggle, I'm not going to anymore clear to him about what happened. I'm sorry, but no."

"You basically said it was of no importance. Why can't you share it then?"

"Who's side are you on Diggle? When Oliver is interrogating me, you stand up for me, but the second he's gone, you turn against me. I have a right to my privacy. If Oliver can't understand that I don't have to tell him anything I don't want to, that's his problem. Yes, I know that it's because my answer just didn't sit well with him. I can't change that. It's the truth."

"Can you at least be kinder about it?"

Suddenly both of them looked up and realized everybody had been watching them. Both of them quieted down and the room was silent again.

"So, when's Barry going to be back?" Roy asked.

"Anytime now." Cisco responded, looking at the computer that was tracking Barry. As he finished, the speedster sped into the room, holding part of the alien ship.

"Somebody should go get Oliver." Caitlin commented.

"I will." Dinah volunteered. She exited the room, and was back a minute later with Oliver in tow. Cisco had already vibed by the time he was back.

"Ok, I saw that they have an army. On a ship in space actually. Next I saw some of them working on some sort of machine. I couldn't tell what it was, but I think it was a weapon of some kind. I could also tell it was on earth, but not where." Cisco explained.

"If the weapon was on earth, they'll have to use it soon, or risk discovery." Oliver pointed out.

"Was there only one?" Artemis asked Cisco. He nodded. "So, if there's only one, it's probably something that causes a lot of destruction, or does something big, or else they would have more, right? And if it does something big, could it be giving off radiation or weird energy signatures or something we could use to pinpoint it." she explained as she slipped into the seat at the computer. After typing for a minute she spun back to Oliver. "Bingo, just outside of Central City. Something is giving off some really weird radiation."

"Can you tell what the weapon is?" he asked her.

"No, I don't even know what it's giving off." she wrote the address down, and gave it to him. "Good luck, I'm going to see if I can hack into alien computers." she muttered turning back. Maybe if she could take out some ships, or something, she could keep people from being hurt again, like Wally. Maybe, if they destroyed the threat earlier, nobody would have to die.

 **Thank you for reading my story! I'm happy that you're liking it!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **-LeiaKasta**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **I don't own anything you recognize, and if you don't recognize something (aka I own it) and it's only confusing (aka I forgot to explain it) please review and tell me so I can either fix it, or explain in an author's note (like this!).**

"Felicity?" Caitlin asked her quietly. Everybody else had left, heading for the weapon. Caitlin and her were the only ones left in the cortex, as everybody else had something come up.

"Yes?" she asked, not looking up.

"Are you ok?" she asked her. "I mean, you seem more… determined, or serious, than usual about this threat. It seems almost personal."

"I'm fine." Artemis told her. She didn't turn away from the computer. She had to do something.

"You're driving yourself crazy trying to get into their computers. Are you just trying to distract yourself from your feud with Oliver?" Caitlin guessed, worried.

She paused, acting like she was giving it thought. She knew why she wanted to do this so much. She couldn't tell Caitlin though. Nothing good would come from that.

"I guess so." she admitted. "I'm just trying to ignore the problem really. I'm driving myself into this, trying to not think about it. It's working so far."

"Why don't you just talk to Oliver about it?" Caitlin asked her.

"Because I'm not going to have to share my personal life with him." Artemis paused again. "I'm sure that you know he found out about Wally from my shouting match with Diggle?" Caitlin nodded. "All he knows is that Wally is my boyfriend. I told him we were having a long distance relationship, which we technically were. He doesn't know about Bart, or that Wally's a meta. If he did, it would be much easier to explain to him that Wally was the meta that pranked me at 12:00 on New Years. Except I respect Wally's privacy, and I'm not going to tell Oliver that Wally's a meta. Wally doesn't want me telling people, I wouldn't either, so I can't really share that information." she turned to Caitlin, who had been listening patiently. "Would you really do something different in my shoes?"

"I'd at least try to talk it out with Oliver." she told her. "I mean, you guys are good friends. Why can't you just tell him something and explain it. Tell him that you explaining the whole thing would violate somebody else's privacy, and you have no right to reveal any of that to him."

"Because it's not that simple." Artemis told her. She turned back to the computer. "It doesn't explain anything else that he's wondering about. Like why I ran to Starling as soon as possible. Or why I never mentioned having a boyfriend."

"But can't you guys work something out?"

"Ok, I will try to talk to him." Artemis said, giving in. "I will try to clear the air. But I make no promises."

"At least you'll be doing something about it." Caitlin told her, trying to reassure her about the idea.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"Ok, can everybody hear me?" Artemis asked over the coms. A bunch of variations of yes flooded through the coms. "Ok, there's no lock or anything on the warehouse." She frowned. "That's weird, there's no more radiation either."

"I did a check around the perimeter of the building." Barry said. "I didn't see anybody."

A moment of silence passed. "I'm in." Oliver said. "There's nothing here. They're gone."

"I bet we just missed them." Roy muttered.

"With our luck, probably." Diggle admitted.

"We're heading back now." Sara told the people in the cortex. Everybody had returned to be on coms.

"Ok, I'll start looking for it again." Artemis said. Barry and Jesse suddenly zoomed in.

"Do you think they knew we were coming?" he asked. Kara arrived as he was talking.

"Maybe. They could be constantly moving to avoid detection." Artemis theorized.

"Could they have known we were coming? Like, could they of known you'd found the device?" Kara asked her. Artemis sighed.

"Probably. One of the first things I did when I found the machine was try to access it, see if I could figure out what it is."

"Ok, so they probably knew we were coming. What now? They probably stopped the radiation signals it was giving off." Cisco added.

"Maybe the radiation could be a clue to it's function?" Artemis suggested. "It looked like brainwaves almost, but a machine doesn't have a brain."

"Maybe it affects brain waves?" Barry suggested.

"Like mind control!" Cisco exclaimed.

"They want to use mind control on people. Who though? I mean, if they didn't know about us until I tried to hack the device, then they had to be planning to control someone else." Artemis noted.

"Well, maybe they're not planning on invading earth, maybe they're planning on controlling it." Caitlin said as the realization dawned on them.

"That device surely can't control all of earth." Artemis said disbelievingly.

"Maybe it's just meant for Central City. They could have more stored in space." Cisco said. "That's why I didn't see more - they weren't there."

"Wait, Oliver said they were going to use this soon." Joe said. "So if they're going to use a mind control device on Central City soon -"

"Then we need to evacuate of something!" Artemis said. "I mean, if we can't find it, then all of these people will get mind controlled by them."

"We're here, what did we miss." Diggle asked as the non superpowered individuals walked in. Quickly, the group already there explained their mind control theory.

"Well then we need to do something!" Roy said. "We can't let them take control of a whole city!"

"We can try to start an evacuation." Dinah suggested.

"How? How do we alert the public about something like this? Yes, Barry could run to the police and tell them, but wouldn't that take a while?" Oliver pointed out.

"It's better than nothing." Dinah argued. "Maybe some people could be protected."

"And if we're wrong? It would only cause chaos."

"Let's put more effort into finding the device first." Barry cut in, trying to find a compromise.

"How about we start evacuating ourselves." Roy said. "I mean, we can't help anyone if we're under mind control."

"He had a point." Artemis agreed with a sigh.

"Ok, let's grab what we can and get out of here." Diggle said. "We'll evacuate the rest of the town once we're out."

"Isn't that a little selfish?" Iris asked.

"On a crashing airplane, is I selfish for the parent to put on their oxygen mask first? For them to be safe so they can protect their children? If we're under the mind control too, we can't do anything to help anybody." Artemis stated. That shut up everyone who was going to protest.

 **I hope you enjoyed it! I will keep on adding to this story, and who knows, maybe, one day, I'll have a schedule for doing it! Yeah... that'll definitely happen, I'm so organized enough for that! (Note: Sarcasm.)**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **-LeiaKasta**


	12. I'M BACK(ISH)

Hi! So, there's a more detailed explanation on my profile I suggest you go read that.

I've been gone for a very, very long time. And I am very, very sorry. There was school involved, but mainly it was my fault. My writing skills are not, by any means, the best. I grew tired of this story, and I never really continued working on it. So, I'm going to try to update more but only if it's something worth posting. It may not be these stories, but I'll try. That's the most I can promise at the moment, because I just can't seem to find a way to MOTIVATE myself. This stories, rereading it, seems rushed and messy. If I manage to make something else, I'll add it in here and maybe I'll fix up the story itself some. But I will not give up.

Happy Reading!

-LeiaKasta

(This doesn't mean there won't be updates. It may take a bit longer, but I do not go back on my word. I will try my best to have something out. Please believe that. Give me until the end of the week.)

(Actually, could you guys maybe tell me if you want me to continue this story? If not, any story ideas?)

(Also I've added a new story to my account. It's old, but it's something.)


End file.
